No Walls While Learning Knife Throwing
by Silver Knight Dante
Summary: One stormy night, two hearts beat the same after a nightmare that leaves Jem wanting to be closer to Will than they ever have been. Lemony fresh scent inside! M/M. Jem x Will. Oneshot for now, maybe grow into a story. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Will or Jem. They belong to the wonderful authoress Cassandra Clare! I make no profit from such a story and only wish for it to be for the reader's enjoyment. Thanks!**

**Warning: Lemony fresh scent ahead~  
**

* * *

**"No Walls While Learning Knife Throwing"**

"Will," Jem mumbled his friend's name in his sleep as he tossed about.

* * *

_"__Will, what are you doing," he asked in the dream._

_"Shh..." Was his parabatai's only response. "It'll be okay, Jem." They were demon hunting at some hour and the only thing Jem knew was that they were in a damp, dark cave and they had reached the end of it. The only thing giving off any sort of light was the witchlight in the silver-haired boy's hand. But where were the demons they were supposed to be hunting?_

_"Will," he repeated, his voice raising just a bit to make it demanding and looked up at the boy who was currently doing something to the roof of the cave._

_Will just gave Jem a smile and let himself land on his feet. "You'll see," he said. "They'll come."_  
_"Who will come?"_  
_Will's eyes lit up in the witchlight with anxiousness, the way they always did when a good fight was about to start, "The demons will, Jem. Just wait. I planted some bait that they can never resist. They'll be here soon so get ready." He drew a seraph blade from his weapons belt and muttered the blade's name quietly to make it spring to life with light as did Jem._

_Then they came, the awful smell they gave off got stronger as the demons raced towards whatever bait Will had planted in the ceiling of the cave._

_However, what the parabatai were not expecting was the massive legion of demons coming their way. Jem cried out in shock as Will stared in horror._

_There were too many of them and there was no way, no matter how skilled they were, that they could possibly survive this together. The two of them looked at each other, an unspoken communication between them, and nodded. They then looked forward at the demons as Jem let the witchlight go out and cried out as they rushed towards their foe, seeing them in the dark as their night vision runes took effect._

_Will drove his blade home into the first demon's chest, killing it from the start and continued onto the next, somehow going unharmed and unbloodied by the ichor._

_It was like an elegant dance in the way Will was moving and Jem, despite seeing his friend fight before, could not help but stop and watch._

_That's when all went silent in the dream..._

_A demon lunged for the distracted Jem, meaning to kill him. Will looked to Jem in that moment and screamed Jem's name out, though there was no sound._

_And, when Jem looked to the demon that was about to kill him, Will was somehow right there and taking the killing blow for him as the demon ran its long claws through the dark-haired boy's torso._

* * *

"WILL!" Jem cried out at the top of his lungs as he sat up in his bed, panting in a cold sweat as he looked about the room, wide-eyed and paler than usual.

He heard thunder in the distance, a storm was on its way, but the thunder seemed to calm the teen's nerves a bit. Pulling the covers back, he put his feet on the floor and stood where he fetched his robe and tied it around himself as he walked to his door.

Opening the door, he looked down upon the gray cat sleeping in the hallway. "Hey Church," he greeted the cat and bent over to pet the cat some before it decided to walk only a few feet away to lay back down and go back to sleep.

Jem smiled a bit at Church before stepping up to the door across from his and knocked gently. He waited a moment and there was no answer. He found relief in it as he was rather happy his screaming did not wake the new inhabitant of the Institute. Her name was Tessa Gray and what a beauty she was, but his heart belonged to another. One he would not dare confess to, because if he did, it would mean rejection and even having to face punishment from the Clave. Even, perhaps, they would punish him by harming the one he loved.

Sighing and letting his feet guide him down a path as familiar as if he were walking the streets of Shanghai or London, he set for Will's room as, even though his nerves calmed, he could not get the nightmare out of his head. He could only hope that Will was home.

Fire in the grate, Will sat in the chair of his bedroom that was near it with his foot upon the foot rest. The teen was only wearing his trousers and was in the midst of changing into his pajamas when he got distracted by a book upon his nightstand. It looked lonely so he could not resist. Pajamas forgotten, he picked up the lonely book and sat by the warm fire where he began to read.

Now the book laid face down upon his thigh as he slept peacefully in the chair. A knock came upon his door with the follow of his name being said, but he did not hear it. The knock came again, a bit louder as his name was said a bit louder as well. Still, he slept.

Jem knocked once more and announced he was coming in as he opened the bedroom door and stepped in. Relief danced in his silver eyes at the sight of the back of his friend's head. "Will," he called to the boy softly as he walked towards him. "Are you asleep?"

No answer came from the boy in the chair and Jem smiled as he reached Will and turned to face him. He nearly gasped at the sight of the sleeping lad and blushed as a hand went over his mouth. Will had no wounds, but Jem was not expecting to come face to face with a half-naked Will.

Removing his hand, he gulped as he dared himself to drink in the sight of someone so beautiful yet so handsome. When he looked upon his face, there was a certain vulnerability to his friend. All the masks Will put up during the day were all gone and he was at peace. The way his parabatai's chest rose and fell steadily told him that Will was very much alive and well. Not only that, but there was surely a steady beating heart beneath the skin. A heart that was tormented somehow at some point in the teen's life, but what it was, Jem knew Will was not ready to tell him yet. However, if there was something, just one thing, that Jem could do to maybe help William's heart, he knew he would do it in a heartbeat.

Will stirred at that moment as a loud crash of thunder loomed overhead and brought his hands to his eyes to rub at them. Jem found it rather cute, but did not say it out loud of course as Will's gaze fell upon him. First there was a bit of confusion of his face before it settled into the usual mask, "Jem? What brings you here at this hour?"

"I can't sleep," he answered.  
"You were asleep when I came in. You didn't answer your door so I peeked in. Did something wake you?"  
Jem sat on the edge of the foot rest. "A nightmare."  
"Tell me."  
The silver-haired teen gave a gentle nod and relayed the dream to him.

Will shifted and placed his hand upon Jem's shoulder, "James, that's what being parabatai means. It means we protect the other and die for the other."  
"I know, but," Jem bit his lower lip a moment to keep tears from falling. "I always thought I'd be the first to go. I'm the one with the illness, not you, William."

Will sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. He knew that's what was almost always on Jem's mind. How he was going to die from the illness sooner rather than later. Will himself tried not to think too much on it, but it was hard as he knew Jem was getting sicker by the day, the hour, the minute or second even. His dark blue eyes scanned Jem's face before they rested upon silver eyes. Tonight, he decided, just this one night, he would tear down a wall or two for Jem.

"What is it you need me to do so you can sleep," he asked Jem quietly. "Rarely do you sleep when you are feeling well. I would and will do anything for you, Jem. You know that right?"

Jem nodded, "I know," he said and then, "Stay still. I'm going to do something and it's okay if you wish me away after it."

Will tilted his head curiously, but remained seated. What could Jem do that would cause him to tell him to leave? He watched the other teen get to his feet, walk to the side of the chair and leaned over quickly, planting a kiss upon Will's lips.

Will went stiff as a board and was, for lack of a better term, shocked. His parabatai was _kissing_ him. He wanted to push Jem away and tell him off, but at the same time, it somehow felt okay. It felt..._right_. After all, he did tell him he would do anything for him tonight so he could sleep.

Will broke the kiss gently and looked into the familiar silver eyes, a hint of hurt and an expected rejection shown within them. "James," he murmured softly. "I think this would best be done upon my bed."

Jem's eyes widened as he was rendered speechless and simply nodded as he stood upright where Will joined him soon and crashed their lips together in a hungry, lustful kiss.

Will was rewarded with a low groan from the others throat as he deepened the kiss and started to guide Jem towards his bed. As he did so, he allowed his hands to untie Jem's robe and pushed it gently off his shoulders where it fell to the floor.

Soon enough, he had Jem under him on the bed and he was slipping his tongue into Jem's mouth while Jem allowed him to explore it. While Will's hands worked on unbuttoning his pajama top, Jem ran his hands along the plains of Will's back gently as they kissed even deeper and they only stopped a moment so Jem could slip out of the rest of his top.

"Will," he whispered.  
"Mm?"  
"Are you sure about this?"  
Will looked into Jem's eyes and only inclined his head to kiss him once more as his answer and ran a hand up and down Jem's side gently as he moaned against his lips. "I'm sure," he finally answered and took one of Jem's hands to place it upon the bulge in his pants.

Jem's silver eyes widened. He certainly did not expect that he could have done such a thing to Will.

As if reading his mind, Will smirked a bit, "There are many things you do that certainly surprise me at points, Jem. Why would this one be any different?"

Jem returned the smirk with his own as he started to palm Will's clothed erection, "Because," he said. "I'm about to surprise you even more."

He collided their lips together into a deep and even more hungry kiss as he placed both of his violinist's hands upon Will's shoulders and managed to get his dark-haired friend beneath him. Will didn't fight back and, instead, rewarded Jem with a deep moan in his throat. Somehow, Jem knew in the back of his mind, that Will wouldn't mind being dominated.

Will parted the kiss and looked up at Jem through half-lidded eyes. "Do what you want," he purred gently. "I'm all yours tonight."

Jem heard his own breath hitch at the words and they traveled straight to his groin, arousing him even more than he was before from Will's kisses and touches. He kissed him once and then started a kissing journey upon his friend. He started at the corner of Will's mouth, down his jawline, and was rewarded with a hitching breath when he kissed and nipped at Will's neck before he reached his parabatai's shoulder. From there, Jem kissed him to the middle of his breastbone and down where licked the surface of Will's navel and heard a moan escape from the boy under him as he felt calloused fingers entangle in his silver hair. "James," Will murmured erotically.

"Shh," Jem said. "Patient my L...friend."He shifted off the bed and pulled Will's pants off of him, freeing the other's erection and heard Will hiss as his throbbing, wet with pre-come, erection hit the cooler air.

Jem swallowed hard as he gazed upon the beauty that was William Herondale. How he had longed to see him like this. No walls, no masks, vulnerable, as he once was before whatever darkness crept into his parabatai's heart. This was the _actual _William Owen Herondale, the man he fell in love with years ago from the moment they met in the training room and he offered to train Will in knife throwing. Of course, Will had his walls and masks up even then, but slowly, even if it started out as slight pity for his friend, Jem fell in love with him and, seeing the man underneath broken glass, made him fall for him even more.

Will was staring at Jem and said, "If you're done gazing upon wonderful me, would you please continue before I get up from this bed, pin you to the bed myself, and have my way with you?"

Jem blushed as he was snapped from his revere. "Sorry," he murmured and removed his own pants before rejoining Will on the bed.

They kissed once more as Will's hands explored Jem's thin body at first, but then paused when he reached his goal. He took Jem's cock into his hand and started to stroke him with a firm grip.

Jem gasped against the kiss and supported himself on his hands while he moaned softly against Will's ear. "William," he moaned and smiled as Will's hand stroked him faster in return, apparently enjoying his name being said upon Jem's lips.

He stroked Jem until he was leaking pre-come onto his hand and drew it away. Will had to admit, he had never had sex with a guy before, but was there much of a difference?

"I uh, have to prep you," Jem said with a blush as if he read the other's mind.  
"Have to what?" Will raised a brow.  
"Prep you, or...or it will hurt you."  
"How do you know? I've had plenty of injuries before."  
"I, um, talked with Magnus about um...such things. He said it will hurt a lot more than being burned by demon's blood."  
Will quirked his brow again, quite curious as to why his friend would have such a curiosity, let alone a conversation with Magnus Bane, about sex with men, but he shrugged and decided to put off the question and said instead, "Okay. Do what you need to do then."

Jem nodded and reached down to Will's erection. There, he gently lubricated his fingers with the pre-come and rubbed the substance over the first three. "Relax as much as you can," he ordered softly and started to push his index finger into Will's entrance. He felt Will arch a bit, but then watched his friend grit his teeth as he tried to relax, following Jem's order.

Jem managed to get the first finger in and proceeded to start prepping Will with his long musician's finger until Will was comfortable with one. He then added the second and finally the third as he watched Will tilt his head back at times and enjoyed the sounds he got out of his secret love beneath him.

"By the Angel," Will groaned with impatience. "Am I not prepped enough? Honestly, you'll have me coming before you've even started at this rate."

Jem allowed himself a grin as he gently removed his fingers from Will. "Oh, William," his silver eyes gleamed in the fiery moonlight. "You've no idea the things Magnus has told me about pleasuring another man without letting him release. But he's told me it's for those more advanced in such sexuality or you could end up hurting your partner."

"I see...Jem, not that I ever judged you and am not going to start now, but...are you attracted to men more than women," he asked, pure curiosity in his voice.  
"Yes," Jem answered without hesitation. "That is why I've been talking to Magnus. So I can learn the dos and don't s, whatever else."  
"So you could pleasure..."  
"Other men," he replied quickly, too quickly. _Shit_.  
"So you could pleasure me."  
Jem took a breath and let it out slowly, "Yes. I've been...attracted to you for sometime now."  
Will gave his friend the faintest of smiles, "The Law says you cannot fall in love with your parabatai, but there's nothing against bedding them. It's okay, James. We can go on now. I'm fine with it."

Oh, but _that_ was the problem! He, James Carstairs, was in _love_, yes love, with Will Herondale. Of course he would never tell Will or anyone for that matter. But, to be quite frank, why even bother to confess? It would just cause Will that much more pain when he died and he could not put such a burden upon his secret love. He was already losing him as a brother.

Jem nodded. "Okay. Get on your knees," he said quietly and moved off of him so Will could reposition himself on all fours.

Will complied and felt Jem get back on the bed. He heard the word relax from the teen behind him and gripped the sheets tightly beneath as he felt the head of Jem's erection start to press into him. He moaned loudly as he forced his body to relax. "James," he half-cried of pleasured pain and somehow willed himself not to explode onto the sheets under him as more pre-come seeped from his aching cock.

Jem moaned softly as he gently pushed more of himself into Will's depths, taking his time so he wouldn't hurt him more than necessary until he was buried deep into Will and paused. "Let me know when you are ready," he told the teen under him.

Will took a moment for a few breaths that he needed and adjusted so he was comfortable before giving a slight nod to Jem where then Jem grabbed a hold of his erection and started to stroke him as he started to fuck him.

Will moaned at the gentle thrusting and noticed that Jem's thrusts were matching the speed of his strokes. "J-Jem," he groaned. "Enough gentleness. You're going to drive my mind over the edge before long. _Fuck_ me already you tease! I can't take it much longer!"

Jem smiled as he hooked his hands under Will's arms and had Will stand upon his knees where he then wrapped an arm around Will's chest to support him before he drove himself fast, deep, and hard into Will with a loud moan that escaped both their lips.  
"That's more like it," Will said lustfully as he tilted his head back against Jem's shoulder.  
"Mmm...masochist," Jem whispered in Will's ear.  
"Indeed."  
Jem grinned and bit down hard upon Will's neck as he started and continued his ruthless thrusts into his parabatai, moaning with him every time as he stroked him just as fast.

"Ah-ah," Will moaned as loudly as possible. Jem was hitting a spot he never knew he had till now and it was driving him insane. He didn't mind though , it felt fucking good and he was seeing nothing but white and stars behind his closed eyes. "Faster!" He begged.

Jem groaned and complied to Will's request, going ever so faster and harder to his body's max. "Will," he cried out and kept stroking him as fast as he could.

"JAMES!" He cried out as he started to come onto his friend's hand and the bed under them.

This was also Jem's undoing and he cried out "WILLIAM!" as he started to come hard and fast deep within Will's very being, filling him to the brink and spilling out of him as he stroked and rode out their orgasms.

Panting heavily as they came off their high, Jem pulled out of Will and collapsed on his back onto the bed. He started to cough harshly and Will's body went rigid with alert as he looked to his sick friend and sat next to him, "James," his tone was filled with alarm.

Sitting up, Jem put a hand weakly on Will's shoulder as he continued to cough harshly, but no blood came up and the coughing fit eventually passed. "I-I'm fine," he breathlessly replied and met Will's alarmed blue eyes with his tired silver ones. "I'm okay, Will. I don't need it." _I just need you_, he thought.

Will nodded slowly as he relaxed and fell back onto the bed and suddenly felt exhausted. "Come," he muttered sleepily. "Lay down."

Jem looked behind him at his sleepy friend. "I can't."  
"Mm...Why not?"  
"I...just can't." He got out of the bed and started to dress. He knew if he stayed here longer, he would wind up confessing his love to Will and he could not have that happening. Not when Will would be punished for breaking the Law since he was going to die anyway.  
Will watched Jem sleepily. "But it's such a long walk back to your room."  
Jem sighed and gave Will a firm look before firmly saying, "William."  
It was Will's turn to sigh as he let his head fall back against his pillows and waved a hand. "Fine fine, go if you must."  
"Thank you," Jem said and started for the bedroom door.  
"Jem."  
He stopped by the door and looked to the bed. "Yes?"  
"Can we...Could we do this again sometime? With me on top?" Will yawned heavily.  
"Maybe we can," Jem replied simply. "Perhaps, if I've another bad dream we can."  
"Mmm..." Will smiled sleepily. "Then good night and worst dreams, Jem."  
Jem smiled and shook his head as he opened the door. "Good night, Will." He walked out and let the door shut behind him.

Will pulled the covers up to over his shoulders as he laid on his side. Jem took a moment to lean his back against Will's bedroom door, he wished to stay until he heard his parabatai's soft snores from the otherside.  
"I love you," they both whispered at the same time, but did not hear the other as Will closed his eyes and Jem waited for the soft snoring behind him.

* * *

**A/N: So what ya'll think? :) Please review! Who knows, this one shot may become a story. Not sure yet though^^**


End file.
